


Masquerade

by RowanSilverwolf



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSilverwolf/pseuds/RowanSilverwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor take a trip back home. Set a little after the Christmas invasion and before school reunion. Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oh come on Rose, it'll be fun!"

"Mickey, I don't even have a costume. And it's too short notice. Besides I haven't seen them in ages."

"That's another reason for you to go." Mickey nagged. "Come on; don't make me go all by myself."

"You can always borrow something from the TARDIS." The Doctor offered. Rose shot him one of her 'shut up now!' looks. "What? You should go. You'll have fun."

"Yeah Rose, it'll be fun." Mickey was practically bouncing on the spot.

"Well are you coming?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Me? In fancy dress and masks? I don't think so. I'm a bit old for all that."

"What's all this then?" Jackie asked carrying mugs of tea.

"We're trying to convince Rose to go to Shareen's fancy dress party tonight." The Doctor told her, gratefully accepting a mug.

"Oh that. She's been going on about that for the last two months. You've should go. It's in that hall on the edge of the estate. They've been decorating all day, looks very posh inside. Bit too classy for round here if you ask me. Still everyone's entitled to their little fantasy. Go on Rose. It'll be nice to get all dressed up."

"Fine, alright. I'll go. But I'm not staying long; don't want him getting into trouble." She nodded her head at the Doctor.

"Hey! I'm just gona be tinkering with the TARDIS. What trouble can I get in?"

"You could get into trouble in a padded room." Rose grinned.

"Very funny."

"You're not planning on spending the night alone in that blue box, are you?" Jackie asked.

"That was the plan." The Doctor suddenly felt worried.

"Oh no you're not. You're going to come up here and I'm going to cook you a proper dinner." Jackie told him.

"Oh. That's very kind of you but I don't want to put you to any trouble. Really it's fine. I'll eat at home."

"Don't be stupid. You're far too skinny this time round. I'll cook us a nice shepherd's pie. No arguments. In fact, I'm going to nip down the shops. Be back in ten minutes." Jackie rushed out the front door leaving the Doctor stunned; mouth bobbing trying to object but no sound came out.

Rose and Mickey laughed at him.

"What just happened?" He asked finally.

"You just got 'Jackied'. You should be flattered; she doesn't welcome everyone into her home." Mickey told him.

"But she doesn't like me!"

"Don't be so sure. She's gone a bit soft on you since Christmas." Rose giggled.

"Yeah, how'd you think you got in those pyjamas?

"Oh god!"

XxXxX

"Why do you have so many women's clothes?" Rose asked from somewhere amongst the clothing rails.

"No idea. They just sort of appear." The Doctor had given up standing long ago. He'd sat himself on the grated floor and leant back against one of the poles that held up the hand rail, stretched his legs out in front and closed his eyes. It was almost as bad as going shopping.

"So you've never needed them?"

"Are you asking if I like to wear women's clothes Rose?" The Doctor smiled to himself.

"No! I just wondered. If you'd ever ….y'know, into a woman?"

"Regenerated?" He started to chuckle. "No Rose, I've never regenerated into a woman."

"Oh okay. Is it possible for you to….?"

"Is it possible for Mickey to turn into a girl?"

"Well with the right surgery I suppose. Can't imagine him wanting to though."

"Well there you go."

"What?"

The Doctor sighed loudly. "I'm the male of the species Rose. Always have been, always will be…as far as I know."

A/N: Another piece of fluff set just after the Christmas invasion, enjoy!

Masquerade

"Oh come on Rose, it'll be fun!"

"Mickey, I don't even have a costume. And it's too short notice. Besides I haven't seen them in ages."

"That's another reason for you to go." Mickey nagged. "Come on; don't make me go all by myself."

"You can always borrow something from the TARDIS." The Doctor offered. Rose shot him one of her 'shut up now!' looks. "What? You should go. You'll have fun."

"Yeah Rose, it'll be fun." Mickey was practically bouncing on the spot.

"Well are you coming?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Me? In fancy dress and masks? I don't think so. I'm a bit old for all that."

"What's all this then?" Jackie asked carrying mugs of tea.

"We're trying to convince Rose to go to Shareen's fancy dress party tonight." The Doctor told her, gratefully accepting a mug.

"Oh that. She's been going on about that for the last two months. You've should go. It's in that hall on the edge of the estate. They've been decorating all day, looks very posh inside. Bit too classy for round here if you ask me. Still everyone's entitled to their little fantasy. Go on Rose. It'll be nice to get all dressed up."

"Fine, alright. I'll go. But I'm not staying long; don't want him getting into trouble." She nodded her head at the Doctor.

"Hey! I'm just gona be tinkering with the TARDIS. What trouble can I get in?"

"You could get into trouble in a padded room." Rose grinned.

"Very funny."

"You're not planning on spending the night alone in that blue box, are you?" Jackie asked.

"That was the plan." The Doctor suddenly felt worried.

"Oh no you're not. You're going to come up here and I'm going to cook you a proper dinner." Jackie told him.

"Oh. That's very kind of you but I don't want to put you to any trouble. Really it's fine. I'll eat at home."

"Don't be stupid. You're far too skinny this time round. I'll cook us a nice shepherd's pie. No arguments. In fact, I'm going to nip down the shops. Be back in ten minutes." Jackie rushed out the front door leaving the Doctor stunned; mouth bobbing trying to object but no sound came out.

Rose and Mickey laughed at him.

"What just happened?" He asked finally.

"You just got 'Jackied'. You should be flattered; she doesn't welcome everyone into her home." Mickey told him.

"But she doesn't like me!"

"Don't be so sure. She's gone a bit soft on you since Christmas." Rose giggled.

"Yeah, how'd you think you got in those pyjamas?

"Oh god!"

XxXxX

"Why do you have so many women's clothes?" Rose asked from somewhere amongst the clothing rails.

"No idea. They just sort of appear." The Doctor had given up standing long ago. He'd sat himself on the grated floor and leant back against one of the poles that held up the hand rail, stretched his legs out in front and closed his eyes. It was almost as bad as going shopping.

"So you've never needed them?"

"Are you asking if I like to wear women's clothes Rose?" The Doctor smiled to himself.

"No! I just wondered. If you'd ever ….y'know, into a woman?"

"Regenerated?" He started to chuckle. "No Rose, I've never regenerated into a woman."

"Oh okay. Is it possible for you to….?"

"Is it possible for Mickey to turn into a girl?"

"Well with the right surgery I suppose. Can't imagine him wanting to though."

"Well there you go."

"What?"

The Doctor sighed loudly. "I'm the male of the species Rose. Always have been, always will be…as far as I know."

"Oh, good."

He wasn't sure if he was meant to hear that last part. "You've only got half an hour you know."

"Ok. I think I'm going to wear this one." Rose finally emerged from behind the rails and smiled at the Doctor's relaxed demeanour. She cleared her throat.

He turned his head to look at her and his mouth flapped, trying to find the right thing to say. She'd chosen a dark red ball gown that shimmered with gold in the light "You err…you look beautiful." He stumbled over his words as he scrambled to his feet. Rose giggled. "Thank you."

"Don't forget your mask." He squeaked as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. Taking the arm he offered she allowed herself to be led up to the flat.

XxXxX

"Oh, Rose love. You look wonderful. Doesn't she look wonderful Doctor?" Jackie exclaimed.

"Beautiful." He corrected leaning in the door way, his eyes sparkling.

"Mickey's late as usual. Sure you wont come?" Rose asked hopefully.

"You don't want an old man like me cramping your style." He turned to the kitchen avoiding the look of disappointment on her face.

"Put the kettle on while you're in there." Jackie called and he couldn't help but smile as he flicked the switch. He could hear Rose and her mother gabbing about something in the living room when the doorbell went. Making his way back to the hall he heard Mickey say she looked 'nice' and he felt himself bristle. She looked fantastic, stunning even and all Mickey the idiot could muster was 'you look nice'. He rolled his eyes as he leant against the wall.

"Have a nice time." He told her, he was rewarded with another peck on the cheek and a smile, but it was only half hearted this time as she shut the front door behind her.

"Well I'm going to check on that pie. Do you still want a cuppa?"

"Yes please Jackie." He sighed as he flopped down on the sofa, grabbing the remote and started channel hopping.

Jackie stood in the door way with two mugs and watched as the Doctor threw the remote down and scrubbed his face. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You should have gone to the party." She said announcing her arrival.

"Nah, she'd only worry 'bout leaving me on my own. And then there's the whole 'so how did you meet Rose' thing. Too complicated." He sighed as he gratefully accepted the cup.

"You could've made something up, you usually do. She wanted you to go."

"She's got Mickey. She'll have a great time. Probably will forget I even exist for a few hours."

"Are you joking? Rose, forget you exist? Not likely, everyone else maybe but not you. She adores you."

The Doctor looked up at her in surprise.

"I'm not stupid. I know my girl. And by the look of it you think a lot of her too."

"Jackie." The Doctor warned.

"Okay I wont say another word about it as long as you don't sit there moping all night."

"Deal" He nodded, fixing his gaze back on the television. He knew Jackie was watching him, he could feel it. "What?" He asked finally looking round at her.

"I was just wondering. Rose said the human look was a choice, so what do you really look like?"

"No idea. My lot always favoured the human appearance so it's sort of programmed in now."

"Is there no way of finding out?"

"Once upon a time there probably was but I would guess it's long gone with everything else."

"You're not even the slightest bit curious as to what you would look like?"

"Nope. Never have been. I suppose I could change if I like but I'm kind of fond of being almost human." He looked down at his body and nodded. "Have to admit, this is probably the best shape I've ever had. Should've seen some of my past regenerations. Real shockers some of them."

Jackie couldn't help but smile as he whittered on, at least he seemed happier when he had something to talk about.

"Have you always had friends travelling with you?" She asked finally.

"Yeah, I suppose I have."

"What happened to them?"

"They left." He shrugged, "Eventually they all leave. Own lives to live and all that. Except Sarah Jane. I had to leave her behind eventually."

"Why?"

"I was called home and humans weren't allowed. I couldn't go back for her."

Jackie decided not to press the matter, he seemed to saddening again.

"You don't like being on your own then?"

"Everything's more fun with two, Jackie." He told her, a grin plastered across his face. "And Rose is fantastic, takes everything in her stride. Nothing is too much for her to deal with."

Jackie smiled at him warmly when she saw the affection in his face.

"You really care about her don't you?" She saw the hesitation in his face. "It's ok. I'm not gona slap you."

"She's saved my life in so many ways, Jackie. Before I met her I'd been on my own since the war, wallowing in the fact there's nothing left and that it's my fault. Apart from the TARDIS Rose is all I have. And I'd die all over again to make sure she's safe."

Jackie was almost shocked at his honesty. She'd suspected he had feelings for her daughter but she could see in his eyes how deep it went.

"You've died for her?"

The Doctor realised he'd said too much, even Rose didn't know that she'd triggered his regeneration.

"Is that what happened at Christmas? When you changed your face?"

"Yes" He admitted finally. "When she looked into the heart of the TARDIS she absorbed the Time Vortex. Not even I can do that without dying. I took it from her once she'd destroyed the Daleks and put it back into the TARDIS. If I hadn't it would have burnt her from the inside out."

"But you died because of it." Jackie stated and the Doctor nodded.

"Jackie, you can't tell her. She'll never forgive herself if she realises I died to save her. She had a hard enough time getting used to this me."

"Not that hard. Once she realised this you was really you she was happy as Larry."

"Who's Larry?"

Jackie laughed. "It's an expression. Means she couldn't have been happier. You saw the smile on her face when you stepped through the door for the first time in your pin-striped suit. I've never seen her smile like that at anyone before. I can't imagine her ever being parted from you by choice. I think you are stuck with her Doctor so you better look after her."

"With all my regenerations I swear."

"Good. You better keep your promise mind!"

"And risk another slap by you?! No fear!" A smile tugged at his lips as he instinctively put his hand to his cheek.

"Well without her dad around someone's got to make sure she's treated right."

"Quite right too." He sighed, sagging back on the sofa and turning his gaze to the television. "Can't believe all he could say was she looked nice." He shook his head in disgust.

"Well that's Mickey for you."

He puffed his cheeks and shook his head again. "She deserved better."

Jackie sighed, rolled up a newspaper and whacked him round the head with it.

XxXxX


	2. Chapter 2

Rose stood at the window staring out into the dark sky, rain tapping against the window. She didn't realise how many people she'd left behind and in how many ways. She felt too old to be around them now. She found herself getting irritated by their girly behaviour and shallow problems. The Doctor was rubbing off on her and she knew it. She'd rather be on the TARDIS chatting to him as he tinkered underneath the control panel.

Rose Tyler was growing up.

"Hey Rose. So where's your friend?"

"Friend?"

"Yeah the bloke you've been travelling with." Shareen was practically bouncing and very close to being drunk.

"Oh, he's um… he had some people to meet." She lied.

"That's a shame. You mum says he's a bit of a looker." The girl winked at her.

Rose was glad she was wearing a mask as she felt her cheeks turn pink. "I suppose."

"Ooo I love this song, where's Mickey?" Shareen bounded off to drag the poor boy to dance.

Rose watched and laughed as her friend looked so disinterested, being dragged around the floor.

"Don't you just hate it when they play a slow song in the middle of a party?" An unfamiliar voice floated over her shoulder. "Care to dance?" The stranger took her hand and led to her the dance floor. As they swayed to the music, Rose stole a proper glance up at her partner but couldn't make him out. He was very good at keeping to the shadows and his mask covered a good portion of his face. But there was something nagging at her about him.

He could see the confusion sparkling in her eyes as she kept glancing up at him. It was all he could do to stop himself from laughing. It was amazing what a difference a mask could make.

"Thought you were too old for this?" Rose said finally a small smile gracing her lips.

"I don't know what you mean. You must have me confused with someone else."

"What's with the accent anyway? What's it meant to be?"

"Fine. Ruin any air of mystery. And I don't know; it's sort of a mixture. Normal accentage will resume."

Rose giggled. "So what changed your mind?"

"Your mother."

"Got that bad huh?"

"No, she dragged me to the TARDIS and made me find a costume."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope, I swear on my lives. Smacked me round the head with a newspaper the whole way! You deserve better than a 'you look nice'." He told her glancing over at Mickey.

"That's just Mickey. Besides you told me I looked good so that was enough for me."

"Actually I said you looked beautiful. Twice."

Rose's smile grew even wider. "I'm glad you came. I was getting so bored." She could make out the questioning look in his eyes as they neared some lights. "I just feel so out of place now. Everything has stayed the same except me."

"I know the feeling." He said ruefully, after all changing was his speciality. The question is; do you want to stay the same? Be the way you were?"

"I don't know. One minute I think I do and then I think that if I was then I might not have you in my life. So I suppose, no. I've changed and I think, no I KNOW it's for the better."

The Doctor pulled her tight to him and pressed his lips against the top of her head.

"You're wise beyond your years Rose Tyler."

"Hey Rose!" Shareen was yelling at her from the other side of the room, practically falling over. Only Mickey was stopping her from falling to the floor completely. "Who's the hottie?"

Rose and the Doctor froze.

"John Smith has entered the building." The Doctor muttered.

"Doctor John Smith or just plain old John Smith?"

"Oh I'm never plain old anything Rose!" He told her in mock seriousness.

"Don't I know it?" She grinned up at him as Shareen stumbled across the floor.

"So is this your hot friend?"

"Uh, John this is Shareen. Shareen, this is John."

"Nice to meet you." The Doctor grinned.

"It definitely is!" She replied, eyeing him up and down.

"Is there any girl in the universe that doesn't come on to you the minute they meet you?" Mickey moaned.

"Umm…..no!" The Doctor grinned at him.

"Well there's mum." Rose said.

"Nope, she has too. When we first met. Something about a strange man in her bedroom and that anything could happen." The Doctor told her with an amused half smile.

"Oh really? We so need to talk later."

"Probably shouldn't have told you that."

"So, Rose said you had people to visit." Shareen slurred.

"Oh, yes, well. It was all terribly boring and I realised I had better places to be." He risked a glance down at Rose.

"Aww, that's so sweet. I was feeling a little guilty 'cause I'd stolen her date." Shareen grinned at Mickey causing the boy to groan inwardly.

The four stood with Shareen grinning at the Doctor and Mickey glaring at him.

Rose felt him shift awkwardly beside her.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked, his eyes pleading with her to say yes.

"Okay." She gave him her brightest smile as he jokingly bowed and kissed her hand. She giggled as he retreated into the shadows of the room.

"Where did you find him?" Shareen gushed, tilting her head to watch the Doctor appreciatively.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Mickey rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, looking to all the world like a sulking child.

"You remember when Henricks blew up? He got me out before it did."

"You're kidding! So he saved your life? Wow!"

"Yeah."

"That is so cool! So what is your relationship with him anyways? Is he like your boyfriend? 'Cause 'well done' you. He's older than you right?"

"You could say that." Rose grinned to herself.

"I thought so. He looks at least 32."

"Dare you to tell him that." Mickey mumbled before stalking off towards the bathroom.

He stood staring at himself in the mirror and huffed. Rose was meant to be his girl. Okay technically they weren't together anymore but he'd sort of hoped to sweep her off her feet again that night, especially with the Doctor out of the way. Problem was, even when the Doctor wasn't around, Mickey knew he was on her mind. She'd slipped away from him at the first opportunity and stood staring at the stars.

He'd asked her a few weeks ago if she loved the Doctor but she hadn't answered him, not properly but he supposed she didn't need to. It was plain as day she loved the old him and this new him, well, he was even more crazy and giddy and unfortunately for Mickey, no longer had the big ears and nose. And to top it off looked at least ten years younger.

Just once he'd like to steal Rose's attention away from him, just for a moment he wanted her to look at him with that great big smile and the sparkle in her eyes she always treated the Time Lord to the moment he came into view

It was almost as if she'd forgotten he was an alien, a completely different species that, according to common sense, shouldn't exist. It was the stuff of science fiction movies. The man has two hearts and was over 900 years old for crying out loud and yet instead of being freaked out or uncomfortable, Rose seemed to like him more for it. Voyages into the unknown weren't empty promises for the Doctor, he could take her any where she wanted. Maybe that was the attraction. The unknown and the strange. He missed his Rose, the girl that he used to meet for lunch, the one he used to play fight with, the girl he'd known all his life. That girl wasn't there anymore, at least not for him. He didn't want to think about what she and the alien got up to in that spaceship all alone with no one to disturb them. He was pretty sure they hadn't gone that far, just by the way the Doctor was with her, ever so slightly naïve at times, missing the flirtatious intent to her words every now and then and blushing when he did notice. Mickey had to wonder how much longer they would hold out before going that far.

The thought made his stomach churn and his eyes burn. He knew that side of Rose and it was the most sensational thing he'd ever known. He didn't think any one would ever come close to Rose Tyler or the way she made him feel, or used to make him feel rather. He could close his eyes and see her dishevelled, wicked face, her tongue caught between her lips. Problem now was when he closed his eyes she wasn't looking at him anymore.

Sighing he snapped his eyes open and saw the very face he's opened his eyes to avoid.

"You alright Mick?" The Doctor asked; his head cocked to one side, looking at him quizzically.

"Yeah, fine." The boy grumped, washing his hands for no particular reason.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest, leaning against the door of one of the cubicles.

"You sure? I've seen that look a million times before and it's never on the face of someone that's okay."

Mickey moved to the hand dryer, turning his back to the Doctor and gripped it tightly.

"You couldn't just stay away." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"You couldn't just stay at Jackie's could you? You had to come and invade every part of her life. We were getting on fine before you turned up."

"She was stood at the window on her own, looking very bored." The Doctor countered.

"I don't mean tonight." He whirled round to face him. "You could have taken off and never come back that first time, but no. You melted back into view, opened that door and tempted her away with promises of time travel and your sad blue eyes, stupid big ears and dumb northern accent. It was all good before you turned up and now nothing is good enough for her." The sad look on the Doctor's face irritated Mickey even more. "And don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?!"

"Like you feel sorry for me. Like you weren't trying to impress her with all the mad the things you can do. Like I've hurt your feelings or something. Doesn't work on me!"

"Mickey, I never meant to….." He was cut off any further as the sprinklers burst into life and screaming started in the dance hall. "What on earth?" Taking a quick look over at the irate teen the Doctor darted out the door, Mickey following a beat behind.

XxXxX


	3. Chapter 3

"Doctor?" Rose called, wincing as the cold water ran down her back.

"You okay? What happened?"

"Dunno, one minute everything was fine then they just went off. Where've you been anyway, thought you were getting me a drink?"

"Hmm? Oh, little boys room." He said absently looking up at the ceiling.

"A job for the Screwdriver?"

"In the TARDIS." He shook his head. "Nope all we can do is get everybody out."

"It's just as wet outside!" Rose complained peering up at her water soaked Doctor.

"True, but at least the ceiling won't cave in on top of everyone if we're all out there."

"Outside it is then!" Rose ran to the doors and started yelling for everyone to get out.

The Doctor ran to help Mickey with the very drunk Shareen. In the end he gave up trying to walk her out and scooped her up in his arms, running for the exit with a very soggy and fed up Mickey on his heels.

"Why is it whenever you turn up something goes wrong?" Mickey grumbled.

"Mickey this isn't some alien invasion this is nature." Rose defended.

"Well actually it's shoddy building work." The Doctor said sitting Shareen on a nearby bench. "Are her parents here?"

"No. They left long ago." Mickey told him.

"Better get them back here then. The emergency services will need some information from them I'd imagine."

"I'll go. Anything to get away from Shareen's wandering hands." The boy volunteered, jogging off through the heavy rain.

The Doctor looked down at Rose and saw her shudder. He shrugged out of the jacket to his costume and wrapped it round her shoulders whilst pulling her close and rubbing her back, trying to warm her up.

"I d-don't th-think it-s's g-gona help." She stuttered.

"Well it's worth a t-try." He told her, the cold getting to him far more than normal. "Bloody hell, its like ice." He complained; rubbing her back harder more to keep himself moving.

"C-can't we j-just g-go?"

"W-when Ricky gets back." He felt Rose giggle at him and poke him in the side.

It didn't take long for Mickey to re-emerge from the estate holding an umbrella, flanked by whom the Doctor could only assume were Shareen's parents.

"Be right back." He told her jogging over to them.

Rose watched him talk to them, no doubt explaining what the problem had been caused by and how they should get their money back. She wasn't positive but she could have sworn he was shaking.

He left Shareen's parents laughing and jogged back to Rose. "Home." He told her, taking her hand and almost running through the estate.

Rose stopped him as they neared the stairwell to her mum's flat.

"TARDIS is this way." He told her.

"M-mum's is c-closer." Her teeth chattered and the Doctor nodded. The TARDIS was all the way over the other side of the estate, Rose looked half frozen and if he was honest he was more than a little cold himself.

XxXxX

Rose shushed him as they bundled inside. "M-mum'll be asleep b-by n-now."

The Doctor ushered her into the living room before darting into the bathroom to retrieve some towels. He spotted her dressing gown on the back of the door and grabbed that too. When he returned to the living room Rose was on the floor getting the heater started.

"I need to get you out of that dress." The Doctor told her then stopped. "Sorry that came out a bit wrong."

Rose stifled a giggle as she shrugged his coat off. It was only now in the light of the living room she could see the Doctor's costume. His coat had been black velvet with red brocade trim with tails at the back. Looking up at him she froze at the sight before her.

There he stood, hair plastered to his head, water running down his face. His shirt was slicked against him and so see-through Rose could make out the dusting of hair on his chest. She'd never really had him down as a chest hair type really. And as for his trousers, well they left very little to the imagination. He looked like something out of a Jane Austen drama except ever so slightly more flamboyant.

Rose sneezed.

"Right you, off!" He told her, closing the space between them and reaching for the zip on the back of her dress. He cursed quietly as his fingers shook and he shivered.

"What about you?"

"I'm o-okay." He stuttered.

"Liar." Her fingers trembled at she reached for the strange tie that bowed around his neck.

His struggle with the zip was over and he reached for her dressing gown. "H-here. Put this on." He held it up in front of her and turned his face up to the ceiling as Rose stripped the dress from her shoulders. He heard it land with a soggy thud on the carpet and as Rose slipped her arms into her gown the Doctor grabbed her dress and headed towards the bathroom again. Rose followed close behind, rubbing her hair with a towel.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"I don't think your m-mother will appreciate soaking wet clothes in the middle o-of her living room r-rug, do you?" He reached for the shower and switched it on, letting the warm water run over his hand. "In." He nodded. "It'll warm you quicker."

"Doctor you have to get out of those clothes."

"I'm fine. Go on." He left the bathroom, closing the door behind him and hurried to the living room. Picking up one of the towels he'd retrieved earlier he wrapped it round his shoulders and tried to warm up.

XxXxX

Jackie padded out of her bedroom at the sound of the shower running. Spotting the glow from the living room she rubbed her eyes and headed towards it.

"That girl's gona be the death of me" she muttered. "Leaving lights on all over the place. That's what happens when you….." She yelped in shock.

"'S o-only m-me J-Jackie." The Doctor stuttered.

"What the bleedin 'ell 'appened to you?" She crossed over to the vulnerable looking figure perched on the coffee table, as close to the heater as possible.

"Sprinklers w-went o-off and g-got caught in the r-rain." He shivered even harder and snuggled down into the towel.

"Well sitting here like that's not going to do you any good."

"I'm f-fine."

"Don't be so stupid. Come on, up." Jackie grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Just look at ya, soaked to the bone and trembling like I don't know what. Is Rose okay?"

He managed to nod as Jackie whipped the towel away.

"You can get that shirt off for starters." She told him, leaving the room for a moment. He could hear her muttering to herself in her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Rose's voice drifted through the door. Looking up her saw her wrapped in her dressing gown, hair piled high on her head under a towel.

"Catching his death, that's what." Jackie moaned pushing past her daughter. "I told you to take that off."

"N-nothing else to w-wear." He shrugged, trying to control his shivering.

"Well you'll have to make do with this wont you?!" Jackie told him, holding up a very pink dressing gown. Sighing, she shook her head as the Doctor fumbled with the buttons at the top of his shirt as his fingers refused to co-operate.

"Come on Rose. It's Christmas all over again."

Rose was at his side in an instant, trying to ignore the terrified look on his face. She pulled the shirt from the waistband of his trousers, and undid the couple of buttons that held it closed at his neck.

The Doctor watched helplessly as the two women stripped him down to his boxers, rubbing his wet body over with a towel.

"They're gona have to come off too." Jackie told him simply.

"N-no."

"You're never gona get warm with wet underwear."

"N-no." He said again with a little more determination.

"Doctor. Mum's right. Look at the state of you. Your lips and fingers are going blue. You're not allowed to get sick yet, you've only had this body for a few weeks."

"Rose." He had a pleading look in his eye.

"Hang on." Rose darted out of the room and when she re-entered she was holding up a pair of boxers. "I bought them to sleep in but never got round to it. Come on, swap ya."

The soggy Time Lord watched the pair hesitantly for a moment.

"Oh fine, fine. We won't look." Jackie huffed with good humour and turned her back to him, Rose did the same.

"Ooo Doctor, I know I've seen it before but well…." Jackie teased.

The two women heard a stumble and mutterings they didn't understand.

"N-not f-funny, Jackie."

"It is a little." Rose giggled, risking a peak over her shoulder at him. She was just in time to watch him snap the elastic in place on his hips. "Besides we're only teasing, I changed you at Christmas all by myself." Looking up at his face she winked and saw his eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Here, put this on. Mum how 'bout some tea?" Rose draped Jackie's dressing gown over his shoulders and began rubbing his arms. She could feel his body trembling under her hands. "Right, on the sofa you."

Nodding wearily the Doctor did as he was told as Rose left the room. On her return she was gripping her duvet and a blanket. She paused in the doorway and smiled softly as she watched the Doctor rest his head back against the cushions and close his eyes.

"Here." Rose laid one of the blankets over the Doctor, tucking it closely round him.

"You're an idiot you know that? You wouldn't be in this state now if you'd just taken those clothes off when we got in."

"Point taken." He sighed as his body shuddered involuntarily.

She climbed on to the sofa next to him and wrapped her arms round him, pulling him into an easy hug.

The Doctor went willingly, liking the warmth she radiated through the blanket.

Rose reached for the duvet and draped it over both of them as they sunk lower on the sofa, weariness tugging at them.

"Here we are, nice cup of tea and then sleep looking at the pair of you." Jackie rolled her eyes handing them the mugs as they untangled themselves from the covers. "Don't forget to turn out the lights when you go." She yawned leaving for her own bed.

"Blimey, she's trusting." The Doctor said after enjoying half his mug, letting it warm him from the inside.

"Why'd you say that?" Rose sighed, tiredness plain in her voice.

"Her teenage daughter and a strange man, half naked on her sofa and she goes off to bed."

He smiled at her and she felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"I think she feels sorry for you. You came to the party despite not really wanting to and it turns into a complete disaster. And to top it all off you looked after me, made sure I was okay before you even thought about yourself. Always a good move with mums." She smiled back, nudging him playfully. "Come on." She stood, bundling the duvet round her snugly.

"What?"

"Well, you're too tall for the sofa and it's warmer in my room." She saw the hesitation and something she thought was a flash of fear cross his eyes. "I don't bite, promise. Although if you snore I'm elbowing you." She smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him upright.

He regarded her for a moment and grabbed the blanket. Ignoring her snigger at the pink fluffy dressing gown that wasn't quite long enough to reach his wrists, he allowed himself to be led, somewhat reluctantly to her bed room.

Rose threw the duvet onto her bed and hissed at the cool air that met her before diving underneath it.

"Come on then. Get in."

The Doctor laid the blanket over the top and slipped between the two.

"What are you doing? You'll never be able to keep me warm on top of the duvet." She complained.

He chuckled and shook his head before complying and was more than a little pleased when Rose snuggled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I like that sound." She yawned.

"Which one's that?"

"Your heartbeats."

He may have been mistaken but he was sure that she pressed a light kiss to his chest before nuzzling into the fabric of her mum's dressing gown.

"Thank you for tonight." Rose whispered.

"You're welcome. Good night Rose." He whispered, pressing a light kiss to the top of her head.

Sighing contentedly, the Doctor snuggled down as far as he could into the bedcovers, arms wrapped around his companion and smiling to himself as sleep crept up on him.

XxXxX

Jackie padded out into the hall and peeked through Rose's open door. She sighed as she saw the scene before her. Even in sleep the Doctor looked as though he was ready to protect her daughter from whatever the universe may throw at them. Jackie had to be grateful for that. Her daughter had fallen for the alien and there was nothing to be done about it. Could be worse, she supposed, could be one of the lads off the estate. She had to feel sorry for Mickey though, that boy would never give up on Rose even if it was a futile plight. No one could ever take the Doctor's place for Rose and Jackie knew it. She just hoped it wouldn't break her heart too badly when it all ended. Now that was a stupid thought. She already knew her daughter will be destroyed when it all comes to an end, she just hoped she'd be able to pick up the pieces and put her back together again.

XxXxX


End file.
